Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Heroes All Stars Featuring Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
Summary Super Sentai are made it at this world it's Heartcatch Pretty Cure! World Quotes *'Marvelous': Here we are Heartcatch Pretty Cure World. *'Ryouma': Look it's coming from over here come on. *(Marvelous, Ikari Gai, Hyuuga, Hiba, Joe, Akira, Yuusuke Amamiya, Kenta Date, Riki Honoo, Alata, Doc, Gouki, Magis, Doggie Crugger & Yohei Hamajruu to the fashion show and open the door) *'Takagishi Azusa': Now we'll start the Fashion Show put up by the Fashion Club and the Light Music Club! *'Hiba': Look, this is the day the girls went to the fashion show. *'Akira': Yeah. *'Marvelous': We have called this meeting to the Super Sentai about this world? *'Don': Right it's that Tsubomi, Erika, Yuri, Itsuki & Momoka was here? *'Joe': Maybe. *Gai: Watch this take cover. *'Marvelous': They won't hear you. *'Gai': I know. *(A live-action Gosei Knight arrives) *'Alata': Gosei Knight are you come to us *'Gosei Knight': Yeah, look. *(A live-action Sasuke & Tsuruhime arrives) *'Gai': Sasuke, Tsuruhime are you came to us *'Tsuruhime': Yeah and here's this. *'Gai': What is it? *'Sasuke': That's the trumpets you must use this and We swooshs to find up in this stage. *'Potpourri': The flower language for Aster flowers means a trusting heart. *'Sasuke': Ah, ha! *'Chype, Coffret, & Potpourri': (Screams) *'Tsuruhime': Gotcha! *'Hiba': What are you three doing up here? *'Chype': We don't know we are watching. *'Hiba': Yeah, right. *'Basco': So that's why huh who we you? *'Cobraja': Im Cobraja general of Desert Apostles and we are the Desert Apostles and just one thing. *'Basco': Yes. what's that? *'Cobraja': Can we all Desert Apostles to join with you part of the Dai-Zangyack? *'Basco': Sure why not let's go. *(A live-action Burai arrives) *'Magis': Burai are you came to us? *'Burai': Yeah. look. *'Gai': Whoa there good. *'Burai': Yeah I know. *(Tatsuya, Yuuri, Ayase, Domon, Sion & Naoto arrives) *'Gai': Naoto, are you came to us? *'Naoto': Yeah. *'Gai: Right can you transform?' *'Tatsuya': Yeah let's go! *(Tatsuya, Yuuri, Ayase, Domon, Sion, & Naoto take off their disguise off aand Naoto takes off his hat and throw it to the Super Sentai) *'Tatsuya, Yuuri, Ayase, Domon, & Sion': Cross Changer! *'Naoto': Time Fire! *(Tatsuya, Yuuri, Ayase, Domon, Sion, & Naoto transform into Timerangers & Time Fire) *'Time Red': Time Red! *'Time Pink': Time Pink! *'Time Blue': Time Blue! *'Time Green': Time Green! *'Time Yellow': Time Yellow! *'Time Fire': Time Fire! *'Time Red': Mirai Sentai... *'Timerangers & Time Fire': Timeranger! *'Ankh': There Timeranger. *'Eiji': Yeah. *'Shotaro': By any chance, Did I say anything rude to them just before. *'Philip': Yes you did. *'Gentaro': Now were screwed! *Hiba: Guys, listen. *'All (Off-Screen)': Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore! *'Hiba': Now let's show them to give them an Encore. *'Gai': Look. *(A live-action G3 Princess arrives) *'Don': Saki, Miu are you girls came to us *'Miu': Yeah *'Joe': Can you three sing G3 Princess Rap? *'Saki': Yeah. *'G3 Princess': I do number 1 We are Princess. Love, Love, Love, Love, Love. There's an opening to your Heart. *(Marvelous, Ikari Gai, Ryouma, Hyuuga, Hiba, Joe, Akira, Yuusuke, Amamiya, Kenta Date, Riki Honoo, Alata, Don, Gouki, Magis, Doggie Crugger, Yonnei Hamalrunn, Gosei Knight, Sasuke, Tsuruhime, Burai, Timerangers, & Time Fire are dancing) *'G3 Princess': LO-V-E. Lovely heart go! *'Marvelous, Ikari Gai, Ryouma, Hyuuga, Hiba, Joe, Akira, Yuusuke Amamiya, Kenta Date, Riki Honoo, Alata, Don, Gouki, Magis, Doggie Crugger, Yonnei Hamalrunn, Gosei Knight, Sasuke, Tsuruhime, Burai, Timerangers & Time Fire': Go! *'Saki': In the future, notice me, darling *'Miu': I will discover what even I don't know. *'Kegalesia': On the beach deja vu rendevous *'G3 Princess': Everyone is tommorrow's etranger. With a glimpse of our belly button G3 Princess! It's okay even if the pink dress wrinked. With that hand, hold on fightly. Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! *'Ankh': Wow amazing. *'Eiji': Yeah. *'Shotaro': Stupendous. *'Philip': Yeah *'Tsukasa': Awesome. *Haruto: Wonderful. *Gentaro: Good. *Ryusta: In deed. *Yuusuke: Yes. *Shouchi Yeah I know. *Shinji: Yes it is. *Takumi: Yes you did. *Kazuma: Oh yeah. *Asamu: Good idea. *Souji: Yep. *Ryotaro: Oh, yeah. *Wataru: Yes. *Kaitou: Yep. *Kotaro: Yeah. *Yuuto: That's right. *Date: Yeah. *Goto: I know. *(Marvelous, Ikari Gai, Ryouma, Hyuuga, Hiba, Joe, Don, Akira, Yuusuke Amamiya, Kenta Date, Riki Ronoo, Alata, Gouki, Magis, Doggie Crugger, Yonnei Hamarun, Gosei Knight, Sasuke, Tsurahime, Burai Timerangers, & Time Fire are continute dancng and Chype, Coffret, & Potpourri are dancing too) *'G3 Princess': If one falls in love, one experiencess many things for the first time. I love you, future prince. Hurry up! *'Kenta': Great! *'Ryouma': Great! *'Hyuuga': Yeah and look. *(A live-action G5 Prince arrives) *'Saki': Everyone are you came to us? *'Hanto': Yeah. *(A live-action BOMPER arrives) *'Hanto': BOMPER, are you came to us? *'Bomber': Yeah. *'Hiba': Ok can you sing G5 Prince Rap? *'Hanto': Ok. *(A live-action Ban Ban, Kakeru, Genta, Dai, Agri, & Hyde arrives) *'Doggie Crugger': Ban Ban, are you came to us? *'Ban Ban': Yeah. *'Bomber': Handsome guys number 1, we're princes. *'G5 Prince': For real?, For real?, For real?, For real?, For real? take long hard look. *(Marvelous, Ikari Gai, Ryouma, Hyuuga, Akira, Yuusuke Amamiya, Gosei Knight, Sasuke, Tsuranime, Burai, Ban Ban, Kakeru, Genta, Dai, Agri, Hyde, Timerangers, & Time Fire are dancing) *'G5 Prince': Tik-tok. Dramatic with a throbbing heart! Go! *'Marvelous, Ikari Gai, Ryouma, Hyuuga, Akira, Yuusuke Amamiya Hiba, Joe, Don, Gosei Knight, Sasuke, Tsuranime, Burai, Ban Ban, Kakeru, Genta, Dai, Agri, Hyde, Timerangers, & Time Fire': Go! *'Sosuke': Anytime, any place, I'm full force! *'Renn': Omelttes, ugts, cooikng *'Hanto': Enjoy the battle. peeping. wassrai! *'G5 Prince': Don't cry. want to win! I'm not half-hearted *'Gunpei': Too cool professional *'Hiroto': A completely naissist *'G5 Prince': Full of individuolity. nondensical Superiority! G5 Prince *'BOMPER': Burn. but if you burn too much it'll be sweltering Try not to over heat Bom Bom! *(Marvelous, Ikari Gai, Ryouma, Hyuuga, Hiba, Joe, Don, Akira, Yuusuke Amamiya, Gosei Knight, Sasuke, Burai, Ban Ban, Kakeru, Genta, Dai, Agri, Gouki, Magis, Timerangers, & Time Fire are continute dancing and Chype, Coffret, & Potpourri are dancing too) *Bomber: But they can be foolish when it comes time to fight! Fall in love with the world of G5 Bom Bom! *'Magis': Great. *Hyde: Great. *'Alata': I know. *'Don': Guys. Look! *(A live-action Rei, Gaku, Hokuto, Kyousuke, Shurikenger, Ryouga, Takeru, Kaoru, Ryunosuke, & Chiaki Tani arrives) *'Gai': Everyone are you came to us? *'All': Yeah. *'Gaku': Guys what is this place? *'Chiaki': That's the fashion show *'Gaku': So that's the fashion show. *'Chiaki': Yeah. *'Gaku': I'll give you a fashion show (farts) (Laughs) *(At Gokai Galleon) *'Ahim': Gaku. *(At Fashion Show) *'Gaku': Sorry. *(A live-action Gaoranger, GaoSilver, Kamen Rider Amazon, Shin, & Gills, Garalu, Bashaa, & Dogga arrives are running to the fashion show) *'Hiba': Why's Gaoranger, GaoSilver, Kamen RIder Amazon, Shin, & Gills, Garalu, Bashaa, & Dogga doing here? *'Gaku': We don't know they are chasing Chype, Coffret, & Potpourri let's follow them. *'Marvelous': Ah ha we see you we see everything. *(Marvelous, Ikari Gai, Hiba, Gaku, Joe, Don, Alata, Hokuto, Hyuuga, Ryouma, Riki & Akira follow Gaoranger, GaoSilver, Kamen Rider Amazon, Shin, & Gills, Gatalu, Bashhaa, & Dogga are going to the stage to follow Chype, Coffret, & Potpourri and Marvelous, Hiba, Gaku, Riki, Joe, Don, Gai, Alata, Hokuto, Hyuuga, Ryouma, & Akira stop and Tsubomi, Yuri, Itsuki, & Momoka look at them and Erika, Chype, Coffret, Potpourri, Gaoranger, GaoSilver, Kamen Rider Amazon, Shin & Gills, Garalu, Bashaa, & Dogga are mad to them) *'Doggie Crugger': Well ha ha look what we got here their friends got a leg up those guys aren't you Mavrelous? *'Marvelous': Yeah. *'All Super Sentai': (Screams) *'Tsubomi, Erika, Yuri, Itsuki, Momoka, Gaoranger, GaoSilver, Kamen Rider Amazon, Shin & Gills, Garalu, Bashaa, & Dogga': Huh? *Gai(Off-Screen): Behind you! *'Erika': What? *(Erika look at them) *'Kamen Rider Amazon': It's that them? *'Kamen Rider Shin': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Before we go get a load of this! *(Kamen Rider Amazon & Shin eats Meatball Sub & Hotdog) *'Kamen Rider Amazon & Shin': BLOOOOURRURRURRURRURRURRPUH!! *(At outside) *'Bycle': What was that? *'Naoto': We don't know *'Ryouma': Look it's coming from at Myoudou Academy let's go. *(Police sirens) *(A live-action Super Police Machine Reson, WinSquad, Winschaser, Solgallop, SolDrecker, Knight Custom, Varias 7, Scramhead, Dark Jaycar, GG Slayer, CV-01 Striker, CV-02 Intercepter, & Govenor are going to Myoudou Academy) *(Gaoranger, GaoSilver, Kamen Rider Amazon, Shin, & Gills, Garalu, Bashaa, & Dogga are running away from the fashion show) *'Gai': Come on were out of here *(All Super Sentai are runing away from the fashion show) *'Hyuuga': How are we gonna get out here? *'Ryouma': Gokai Galleon. *(All Super Sentai are going to Gokai Galleon and going to Suite Pretty Cure World) *(Kamen Rider Amazon, Shin, & Gills, Garalu, Bashaa, & Dogga are going to the denliner) *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Ok. let's go. *'Kamen Rider Shin': But what about the others? *'Kamen Rider Amazon': You're right.let's wait for them. *(Police sirens) *(A live-action uper Police Machine Reson, WinSquad, Winschaser, Solgallop SolDracker, Knight Custom, Varias 7, Scramhead, Dark Jarcar, GG Slayer, CV-01 Striker, CV-02 Intercepter, Govenor arrives) *(A live-action Naoto Tamura, Ryouma Kagawa, Bycle, Walter, Daiki Nishio, Reiko Higuchi, Jun Musuka, Hayato Kano, Kosaku Muraoku, Ken Okuma, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Shou Narumi, Sara Misugi & Sig are out of their vehicles and their made it and some throw a JP Card Silver Card, it says "Janperson Dedicate Myself to Justice") *'Tsubomi': What's this "Janperson"? who's Janperson? *'Janperson(Off-Screen)': I am. *(A live-action Naoto Tamura, Ryouma Kagawa, Bycle, Walter, Daiki Nishio, Reiko Higuchi, Jun Musuka, Hayato Kano, Kosaku Muraoku, Ken Okuma, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Shou Narumi, Sra Misugi, & Sig arrives) *Erika: Who we you? *'Naoto': I'm Naoto Tamura of Jiban. *(Legend Shift Jiban) *'Ryouma': I'm Captain Ryouma Kagawa of Winspector. *(Legend Shift Fire) *'Ryouma': This is Bycle & Walter are brothers. *'Bycle': Hi. *'Daiki': I'm Daiki Nishio of Solbrain. *(Legend Shift SolBraver) *'Reiko': I'm Reiko Higuchi of Solbrain. *(Legend Shift SolJeanne) *'Jun Musuda': I'm Jun Musuda of Solbrain and I'm the new Knight Fire. *(Legend Shift Knight Fire) *'Hayato': I'm Hayato Kano of Exceedraft. *(Legend Shift SyncRedder) *'Kosaku': I'm Kosaku Muraoku of Exceedraft. *(Legend Shift Draft Blues) *'Ken': I'm Ken Okuma of Exceedraft. *(Legend Shift Draft Keace) *'Janperson': I'm Janperson Fights for Justice. *'Gun Gibson': I'm Gun Gibson. *'Shou': I'm Shou Narumi of Blue SWAT. *(Legend Shift Blue Swat) *'Sara': I'm Sara Misugi of Blue SWAT. *(Legend Shift Purple Swat) *'Sig': And I'm Sig of Blue SWAT. *(Legend Shift Gray Swat) *'Gentaro': Knock, knock. *'Eiji': Who's there? *'Gentaro': Star. *'Eiji': Star who? *'Gentaro': Starwich. *'Ankh': Starwich? (Laughs) uh, oh. Eiji, I'm falling. *'Eiji': Ankh! *(Haruto, Gentaro, Shotaro, Philip, Tsukasa, Wataru, Ryotaro, Souji, Asamu, Kazama, Takumi, Shinji, Shouchi, Yuusuke, Kaitou, Date, Goto, Yuuto, & Ryusei grabs Eiji's shirt) *'Ankh': No no no no no noooooo! *'Erika': What the...? *(Haruto, Gentaro, Eiji, Shotaro, Philip, Tsukasa, Wataru, Ryotaro, Souji, Asamu, Kazana, Takumi, Shinji, Shouchi, Yuusuke, Kaitou, Date, Goto, Yuuto, Ryusei, & Ankh are going down from the fashion show) *'Ankh': Ow it hurt huh? *'Erika': Hmph? *'Ankh:' Hold on why you here? *'Erika': I'm Erika who we you? *'Ankh': I'm Ankh. *'Erika': No way you got a greed arm. *'Ankh': Ah we know who you are? You Solbrain? *'Daiki(Off-Screen)': Nope we right here and that's us. *(Tsubomi, Erika, Yuri, Itsuki, & Momoka look at them and being confused) *'Ankh': Wait there two of them? *'Erika': I told you I'm Erika. *'Ankh': You are lying?! *'Erika': (Growl) *'Ankh': (Growl) *'Eiji Hino': Hey, Light Music Club! You are losing the audience! Apologize! Like usual! *'Light Music Club': We're really sorry! We apologize! We apologize! *'Daiki': You ready for this. *'Ryouma': Oh yeah I'll take to the riders. *'Naoto': Good luck. *(Ryouma goes to the riders) *'Bycle': Wait a minute what's Ryouma doing? *'Walter': We don't know they warring them. *'Tsukasa': You think Amazon, Shin, Gills, Garalu, Bashaa, & Dogga are at the denliner? *'Ryouma': Yes you riders have to get out of here right away *'Tsukasa': But you Ryouma Kagawa of Winspector why would you helping us? *'Ryouma': Because we don't know why because we know them. *'Tsukasa': Oh. *'Erika': What are you all doing at the fashion show?! *'Shotaro': W-Well... *'Erika': Well what!? What are you doing? *'Shotaro': Well we are spying and look *'Erika': What what what what what!?? spying... spying... *'Shotaro': You're annoying annoying annoying! *(At Outside) *'Kamen Rider Amazon': We hate waiting that's find them Shin hand me the pogostick. *'Kamen Rider Shin': Here you go. *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Thank you. *'Shin Skyrider': Can I come too? *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Sure let's go. *(Kamen Rider Amazon, Shin & Shin Skyrider are running to the fashion show and they made it) *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Did you see them. *'Shin Skyrider': No. But I'll Fly. *(Shin Skyrider goes up) *'Shin Skyrider': Found them. *'Kamen RIder Amazon': Ok here goes. *(Kamen Rider Amazon goes to the pogostick) *Eiji: Uh? *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Whoa Gi Gi Gi Gi! *'Tsukasa': Amazon & Shin where you come from? *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Long story. *(Kamen Rider Amazon realizes Haruto & Gentaro's eating something) *'Eiji: Hey, what's that?!' *'Haruto': Uh what? Don't look? *'Tsukasa': You're eating something! *'Shotaro': Wait a second you have food?! *'Haruto': We don't know what you talking about! *'Shotaro': Give us that! *(Haruto, & Gentaro and Shotaro get in a minor pulling match, and Shotaro pulls and realizes a Hot Dog and Sandwich) *'Shotaro': You have a Hot Dog and a sandwich? *'Gentaro': Yes. *'Haruto': How about you throw something at us we dare ya. *'Kamen Rider Amazon': They scracthing up the floor hey comes the seizure Ahh it's so bad it's spoke this days! *'Tsubomi': It's he break dancing? *'Kamen Rider V3 (Off-Screen)': Wait! *'All Metal Heroes & Kamen Rider': Huh? *'Tsubomi, Erika, Yuri, Itsuki, & Momoka': Huh? *(A live-action Kamen Rider V3 & Stronger arrives) *'Kamen Rider V3': Kamen Rider V3! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Kamen Rider Stronger! *'Ryouma': Kamen Rider? *Erika: Kamen Rider? *'Ban Kenji': Kamen Rider? sweet I'll write The Adventures of Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Jiban, Winspector, SolBrain, Exceedraft, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Blue SWAT, & Kamen Rider. *'Kamen Rider V3': Riders Metal Heroes listen the Dai-Zangyack & Dai-Shocker are going to the next world is Suite Pretty Cure world *'Kamen Rider Amazon': You think the Dai-Zangyack & Dai-Shocker are going to the next world. *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Yes we have to get out of here right away *'Basco, Enter, & Escape(Off-Screen)': (Laughs) *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Uh, guys. *'Tsukasa': What? *'Kamen Rider Anazon': Look. *(A live-action Basco, Enter, Escape, Brajira of the Black Cross, Kamen Rider Dark Decade, Dark Kiva, Ohja, Abyss, & Ryuga arrives) *'Tsukasa': What the? *(Basco, Enter, Escape, Brajira of the Black Cross, Kamen Rider Dark Decade, Dark Kiva, Ohja, Abyss & Ryuga gives the Light Music Club! a wedgie) *'Light Music Club': (Screams) *'All(Off-Screen)': (Gasp) *'All Kamen Riders & Metal Heroes': Basco, Enter, Escape, Brajira of the Black Cross, Kamen Rider Dark Decade, Dark Kiva, Ohja, Abyss, Ryuga! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *(At Myoudou Academy) *(All glass of Myoudou Academy are broken) *'Tsusaki': Oh no the ghost strikes back! *(At the Fashon show) *'Tsukasa': It's them send a alram code custard, code custard! *'Basco': You never take us and don't try to stop us! *'Tsukasa': Code custard, code custard! *(Basco, Enter, Escape, Brajira of the Black Cross, Kamen Rider Dark Decade, Dark Kiva, Ohja, Abyss, & Ryuga are running away from the fashion show) *'Tsukasa': Code custard, code custard! This is payback time! *'Ryouma': Which where they go? *'Erika': That away. *'Pizza Delievy Boy': Hey which one of you want pizza? *'Haruto': Come on, girls! Pizza! *'Pizza Delievy': Hey leave me alone. hey leave me alone. no hey you, guys. ow ow ow hey ow ow ow get your hands off me. *(Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, Momoka, Kamen Rider V3, Amazon, Stronger, Shin Skyrider, Shin, Yuusuke, Shouchi, Shinji, Takumi, Kazama, Asamu, Souji, Ryotaro, Wataru, Tsukasa, Shotaro, Philip, Eiji, Gentaro Haruto, Kaitou, Kotaro, Yuuto, Date, Goto, Naoto, Ryouma, Bycle, Walter, Daiki, Reiko, Jun, Hayato, Kosaku, Ken, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Shou, Sara, & Sig are running away from the fashion show) *'Basco': Go, go, go. *'Black Cross King': What happend? *'Basco': Long story. let's go. *(Basco, Enter, Escape, Black Cross King, Brajira of the Black Cross, Kamen Rider Dark Decade, Dark Kiva, Ohja, Abyss, & Ryuga are going to the Free Joker ship and going to Suite Pretty Cure World) *Tsukasa: Blast they got away and we better hudsle. *'Ryouma': Good point, Tsukasa. you and the riders are going to the denliner *'All': Right! *(All Riders are going to the denliner) *'Ryouma': Let's go quick to our vehicles. *'All': Right! *(Naoto, Ryouma, Bycle, Walter, Daiki, Jun, Reiko, Hayato, Kosaku, Ken, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Shou, Sara, & Sig are going to their vehicles) *'Naoto': Cyborg Up! *(Naoto transform into Jiban) *'Ryouma': SP Card in! *'WinSquad': Jack Up! *(WinSquad transform into FireSquad) *'Ryouma': Jack Up! *(Ryouma press ux1 and transform into Fire) *'Daiki': Plus Up! *(Daiki press ux2 and transform into SolBraver) *'Jun': Plus Up! *(Jun press ux2 and transform into Knight Fire) *'Reiko': Plus Up! *(Reiko press ux2 and transform into SolJeanne) *'Hayato, Kosaku, & Ken': Jisso! *(Hayato, Kosaku, & Ken transform into SyncRedder, Draft Blues, & Draft Keace) *'Shou, Sara, & Sig': Swat Up! *(Shou, Sara & Sig transform into Blue Swat, Purple Swat, & Gray Swat) *(Super Police Machine Reson, FireSquad, Solgallop, SolDrecker, Knight Custom, Varias 7, Scramhead, Dark Jarcar, GG Slayer, CV-01 Striker, CV-02 Intercepter, & Govenor drives away and leaves from the fashion show) *'Ryouma/Fire': Okay, FireSquad where we all going? *'FireSquad': We all going to Suite Pretty Cure world. *'Daiki/SolBraver': Let's go! *(At Free Joker Ship) *'Basco': Everyone we got new one it's the imposters suits Enter disguised as Hojo Dan. *'Enter': Right. *(Enter disguised as Hojo Dan) *'Basco': And now we go to Suite Pretty Cure world let's go. Category:Crossovers Category:Live action appearances